


My Miarren Collection

by KiannaKitter



Category: Miarren - Fandom, darren criss - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I Ship It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: A bunch of Miarren tribute videos. Yes, I ship it. Darren and Mia are my real-life OTP and I don't care about the haters, I love them together. I love them as individuals too, I think they deserve each other. If you hate her; a person you don't even know, I feel sad for you. Also, maybe you should ask yourself what kind of fan you are if you can't ship his happiness. Just saying.





	1. Baby, It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Miarren tribute video to It's You by Westlife.


	2. Shut Up and Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Miarren tribute video to Shut Up and Dance by Walk The Moon.


	3. Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Miarren wedding video tribute to Marry Me by Train.


End file.
